<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children; Blessing or Curse? by Pinkydee10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841694">Children; Blessing or Curse?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10'>Pinkydee10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Charge, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Chaos honestly misses when Torin was his little brother, Egg Laying, Fluff, Fluffy, Male Pregnancy, Mild Cursing, Miscarriages, Sad, Spoilers at some points, There’s an embryo laying on the floor in the first chapter, asexual reproduction, sad at some points</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Torin, the birth of his son is a blessing. After trying and failing nine times in the past, how could it not be?</p>
<p>For Chaos, the birth of his twin sons is a curse. With them practically tormenting him with memories of how he a Torin once were, how could it not be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Crap no no no no no</i>

</p><p>
  <i>Torin all but burst into the hut he more often then not called home. His worst fear coming to light as it came into view.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Egg shell. All over the floor. Fuck, was that the yoke? She hadn’t even fully absorbed it yet. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Torin felt fresh tears swelling in his eyes as he saw what or who exactly he was looking for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>There, in the center of it all, a tiny bird. At least, what could’ve been a bird. Her gut was still largely outside of it’s body and she wasn’t even fully feathered. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Torin fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms. With one finger, he slowly traced her body, searching for something. Anything. Breathing. Heartbeat. Please just let out a cry at least. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Torin ran his hand over his face as more tears began to flow. He would’ve closed her eyes, but her eyelids weren’t even fully developed. Fuck. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Torin held what should’ve been his Kura close to his chest as he began softly sobbing. Nine times. Nine damn times, he has tried to have a child only to have them be torn away from him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’d have to wait another thousand years to try again. His tenth would be his last. If he even had the strength to try...</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Torin”</i>
</p><p>“Torin?”</p><p>“Torin!”</p><p>Torin shot awake, unintentionally shoving the human who was shaking his shoulder away. </p><p>Torin quickly caught his breath before looking around and realizing he was still in the main room in the Spirit Base. He must’ve dozed off there, again. The hand that cradled his head from the table moved as Torin sat up. He then looked at the humans staring worriedly at him. </p><p>Torin’s head snapped towards Daigo’s direction as said boy groaned and picked himself off the floor having been the one shoved. </p><p>“Daigo? What-?”</p><p>“Sorry about that Torin, didn’t mean to startle you.” Daigo quickly apologized, giving a nod of reassurance to the others. “We were all just talking until you fell asleep. We thought it was fine until...until...”</p><p>“You started crying.” Ian finished for him. </p><p>Torin’s eyes widened before feeling his face. Sure enough, there were tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>“Torin, is everything alright?” Yayoi asked, voicing everyone’s consern. </p><p>“I...I am.” Torin answered, quickly wiping his eyes and standing up. “You needn’t worry. I think I’m just going to turn in for the night.”</p><p>With that, Torin bid the Kyoryuugers goodnight and walked to his room. When he was out of site Ucchii addressed the others. </p><p>“I think it’s time we all turn in.” Ucchii said.</p><p>After a moment, everyone nodded in agreement. They all got up from what they were originally doing and made their way out of the Spirit Base.</p><p>Torin tossed and turned, his body unable or unwilling to get comfortable. He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. He let out a yawn and scratched at his stomach. </p><p>Then he felt it. Stopping mid-scratch, Torin rubbed that particular area. Sure enough, there it was, a bump. </p><p>Giving a small gasp in surprise, Torin began going over possible reasons, other then the one he knew was true.</p><p>Bloating? No, he hadn’t over eaten or over drunken. </p><p>Gas? No, he didn’t feel gassy. </p><p>Nausea? Well, he did on occasion feel nauseous but that wouldn’t cause the bump.</p><p>Torin went over several factors in his head. Relatively calm environment, check. Relative safety, check. At least a thousand years have passed, double check.</p><p>Then, that confirmed it. </p><p>Torin let out a contented sigh and massaged the area once more before laying back down on his side. He brought his legs closer to his chest, bringing him into a fetal position. He left one hand on his stomach and moved the other under his head. His wings wrapped around him like a blanket. </p><p>Torin’s smile grew as the bump moved slightly under his hand. He let out another yawn before slowly closing his eyes, and falling fast asleep. </p><p>Torin needed sleep now, for tomorrow he needed to make the proper preparations to be a parent.</p><p>“PARENT?!”</p><p>Chaos flinched slightly as his generals all yelled out in surprise. </p><p>“Yes, Lord Deboss finds it necessary for me to become a parent.” Chaos answered. “As well as all of you.” </p><p>“This is infuriating!” Dogold exclaimed. “Why do I have to own something I don’t even want?” </p><p>“Because Lord Deboss finds it necessary for us to each have an heir should we fail.” Chaos answered matter a factly. </p><p>“Are you doubting our ability?” Dogold growled, knowing the possible answer.</p><p>Chaos raised an eyebrow. “Are you doubting our lord?” </p><p>“No I-“</p><p>“Then it is decided.” </p><p>Chaos waved his hand and he, Dogold, Endolf, Candelilla, and Aigaron shivered slightly at the sensation that shot through each of them. </p><p>“You have three days.” Chaos said after a moment. “I expect each of you to take it seriously and make the proper preparations.”</p><p>With that Chaos walked away. The generals stared in silence for a few moments. Only for it to be broken not a moment later when Candelilla squealed. </p><p>“I’m gonna be a mama!” Candelilla squealed in excitement. “Luckyuro, I’m gonna be a mama!” </p><p>“I know! I’m so happy for you, Candelilla!” Luckyuro said, pulling herself out of the tight hug. </p><p>“Come on! Let’s go make preparations!” Candelilla grabbed Luckyuro’s hand and practically skipped away with her. </p><p>Dogold and Endolf stared at Aigaron as he began shaking. “R-right...preparations...” He said more to himself then the others. </p><p>Aigaron then began counting his fingers and listing things aloud. “Definitely need a bed or would a crib be better? Does it need a pacifier or a rattle? Maybe both. Yeah, both sounds good...”</p><p>Aigaron trailed off and walked out of the room, voice getting quieter and quieter the further he got. </p><p>“Just thinking about all that unnecessary amount of extra responsibilities is giving me a headache.” Endolf said, holding his head. </p><p>Endolf turned to Dogold, who was still growling in frustration. “I thought lions were supposed to enjoy caring for their kids?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Dogold snapped, stomping away. He really didn’t want to put up with this. </p><p>
  <i>Chaos gapped in shock and horror as blood dribbled down Torin’s legs. Torin held his stomach and cried in pain. Weather it was pain from the blow Chaos made to his abdomen or pain from what he just lost was anyone’s guess. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“T-Torin! I’m sorry! Are you-“ Chaos apologized, only to be interrupted </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“H-How c-could you?” Was all Torin said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chaos stared at his little brother in surprise. “What-?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How could you?!” Torin cried, not making any effort to hide his tears. “You know how much I wanted to have a child, and you do this?!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“T-Torin! Please I’m sor-“ Chaos growled. “Why do you blame me? It’s your own fault! You’re the one who insisted on sparring!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why the hell did he say that? </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My fault? My fault?!” Torin yelled at Chaos, slapping him sharply. “I hate you!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>As childish of a insult it was, it honestly stung. Without another word, Torin took flight. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Torin! Wait! I-“</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Let him go, Chaos.” Deboss said, coming up behind him. “Torin will soon realize how childish he is being and return. Besides, his anger will make his mission more successful.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes sir...” Chaos said lowering his head.</i>
</p><p>Chaos frowned. That was the first time he and Torin had a real fight. And the last time they were able to call each other brother without venom behind it. </p><p>Torin went to Earth started rebelling soon after. Chaos still can’t help but feel that this whole rebellion was his fault. Maybe if he had convinced Torin to rest instead of training, maybe if he hadn’t aimed for his stomach, maybe-</p><p>No. Knowing Torin, he probably would’ve rebelled weather he bared his child or not. Weather Chaos was accidentally responsible for it’s death or not. </p><p>Chaos sighed and sat back down. He gently rubbed his abdomen, already feeling a small bump developing. </p><p>Chaos raised an eyebrow as he thought of something. A thousand years should’ve passed since the last time Torin-</p><p>No. Chaos shook his head. He had to think of his own child not Torin’s. Knowing Torin, he’ll probably fail again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torin breathed heavily as he braced himself against the wall. He clutched his stomach as he slowly caught his breath. His second day of pregnancy was always the worst, second only to the third day. The day where he has to actually lay the egg. </p>
<p>“Our team’s got a lot more fire power, right Torin?” Ian commented.</p>
<p>Everyone then turned to Torin expectantly, only to gape in surprise, finally taking notice how worse for wear their mentor was compared to yesterday.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Torin?” Ucchii asked, voicing everyone’s concern. </p>
<p>Torin took another breath before responding. “It’s nothing...” </p>
<p>“No way is it nothing!” Daigo said, running up to Torin in an attempt to possibly help him, not at all reassured. “You look like you’re in a lot of pain!” </p>
<p>Torin growled. “I said it’s nothing!” He snapped. </p>
<p>Everyone flinched. They’ve never seen their mentor so upset, at least not at them. Torin blinked as he realized what he had said.</p>
<p>“Forgive me...you needn’t worry...” Torin apologized, making his way towards the exit. “Maybe I’m reaching my limit...”</p>
<p>Once Torin exited, Daigo immediately ran after him. </p>
<p>“Sir King! I think it would be best if we left Torin-“ Ucchii tried, only to be interrupted by Daigo leaving. </p>
<p>“Alone...” Ucchii finished meekly. </p>
<p>“Ucchii, do you know what’s going on?” Souji asked, placing a hand on the KyoryuGold’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Ucchii nodded. “Yes. Torin has acted like this once before, many years ago. I only question why I haven’t noticed it until now.”</p>
<p>“Well then, give us a Tori-ch and get us out of the dark.” Ussan requested, trying to lighten the mood with a bad joke.</p>
<p>Torin breathed in the fresh air in an attempt to calm himself. He gently massaged the now slightly larger bump on his abdomen. He slowly turned around as he sensed Daigo approach him.</p>
<p>“Can I bother you for a minute?” Daigo asked. He then gently took Torin’s hand and placed a small satchel in it.</p>
<p>Torin eyed the satchel carefully. “Did Kiryuu Dantetsu give you these?”</p>
<p>Daigo nodded. “Yeah. He gave you some of these before too, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes, he’s a valuable friend.” Torin answered, holding up the satchel. </p>
<p>Daigo smirked and crossed his arms. “I knew it.”</p>
<p>“When I heard that a young traveler who could destroy rocks appeared on Gabutyra’s island,” Torin continued. “and I found out it was Kiryuu Dantetsu’s son, I was overjoyed.”</p>
<p>Daigo placed his hands on his hips. “You should’ve said so then.” </p>
<p>Torin grunted slightly as another sharp pain shot through him. Daigo grew more concerned. </p>
<p>“What’s bothering you Torin? Can’t you tell us?” Daigo asked.</p>
<p>Torin breathed for a moment, he should tell him. At least, the main thing that was bothering him now.</p>
<p>“Daigo...I’m...I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>“PREGNANT?!”</p>
<p>Ucchii flinched as everyone shouted at him in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Oy, Ucchii.” Ian scolded after a moment. “Leave the bad jokes to Ussan.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, leave the bad jokes to-“ Ussan blinked. “Hey! My jokes aren’t that bad!”</p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention back to Ucchii, waiting and expecting him to break down laughing and ruin what they believe was a facade. They all shook their heads in shock at the realization of how serious Ucchii was. </p>
<p>“Ucchii...you’re serious?” Souji asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Ucchii nodded. “Yes, this is no laughing matter. This is a very hard thing for Torin.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t he tell us?” Amy asked.</p>
<p>“Because he feared our reaction.” Ucchii answered. “More specifically, he feared we would think he was incapable of fighting. With the Deboss army at large, the last thing he wants to do is lay around.”</p>
<p>Yayoi smiled. “That’s our Torin.” She then frowned. “But why is it so hard for him? Doesn’t he want to be a parent?”</p>
<p>“He does.” Ucchii clarified. “But, Torin has lost nine children in the past, in horribly horrific ways. Some didn’t even make it out of his body. Not only that, but he told me he is only capable of barring ten young in his lifespan.”</p>
<p>“And this is his tenth.” Souji finished.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” Ian said. “No wonder Torin has been acting so strange lately.” </p>
<p>“Wow! I’m so excited for Torin!” Amy squealed in excitement. “How long until it’s born?” </p>
<p>Ucchii thought for a moment. “Well considering he was showing signs yesterday. He should be laying the egg at an undetermined time tomorrow.” He answered. “But it will take about a month for the baby to hatch.”</p>
<p>Everyone stared in surprise. They didn’t think it would be that soon.</p>
<p>Before anyone could give it another thought, a notification popped up on Yayoi’s computer. She ran over and read it aloud.</p>
<p>“There’s a Deboss Monster attacking!” Yayoi exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Let’s go guys.” Souji stated. “Daigo will probably be waiting.”</p>
<p>“Daigo...everyone...maybe it’s time I tell them the truth...the full truth.” Torin said to himself thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Torin’s eyes widened as he felt an all too familiar sensation. He sharply turned around and pulled out his sword as Endolf approached him. </p>
<p>“You-!” </p>
<p>“Your requiem’s about to start.” Endolf interrupted, snapping his fingers. </p>
<p>Torin clenched his head in pain as a melody began to play. “Th-This melody...!” </p>
<p>“There you go.” Endolf commented as Torin began violently trashing around. </p>
<p>“A song of evil! No!” Torin shouted in pain. “At this rate I’ll...!”</p>
<p>Endolf mercilessly shot are Torin. “Come on, don’t hold back now. Just go nuts.”</p>
<p>Torin fell to his knees. He clutched his stomach in an attempt to protect it as Endolf began slashing at him with his sword, possibly trying to weaken him further. After a few moments, he passed out.</p>
<p>Ucchii quickly shot at Dogold as he approached them. The Kyoryugers got into battle stances as the general of rage stopped.</p>
<p>“What a bunch of plucky idiots.” Dogold taunted. “You all fell for Endolf’s distraction! And it looks like he grabbed Torin while you were busy.” </p>
<p>The Kyoryugers stared at the wanted poster sporting Torin’s picture in shock. Had they really been tricked? </p>
<p>“Torin was captured?” Amy asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Why would you tell us this?” Ucchii demanded.</p>
<p>“Hell if I know.” Dogold growled, carelessly throwing away the wanted poster. “It’s probably this whole pregnancy thing. And it’s infuriating!”</p>
<p>Dogold disappeared in a flash of lightning. Everyone stared in surprise.</p>
<p>“This is bad, we need to find Torin as fast as we can!” Daigo said. “If he gets hurt, he may lose his baby!”</p>
<p>“And he won’t be able to try again, ever.” Souji finished grimly.</p>
<p>Torin grunted as Endolf threw him in front of Chaos. </p>
<p>Chaos was about to give an order when Torin suddenly spoke. </p>
<p>“Chaos, please! This is the last and final time I can try to have a child!” Torin begged. “I’ll let you do whatever you want with me! But please, let me bare this child! It’s all I ask!”</p>
<p>Chaos almost flinched. So Torin was pregnant again. Chaos growled in frustration, trying desperately to hide any and all care he had about Torin’s pleas.</p>
<p>“You are in no position to make demands!” Chaos shouted at his little brother. “Do it.”</p>
<p>Torin yelled out in pain as Endolf sliced away his right wing. </p>
<p>“That’s brutal! Bet it hurts!” Saurhunter taunted.</p>
<p>“Torin!” </p>
<p>The Kyoryugers gasped in surprise as they realized what had become of their mentor. </p>
<p>“Torin...” Daigo gasped.</p>
<p>“This is terrible!” Amy exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh my!” Ian shouted. “You bastards...how can you be so cruel?!”</p>
<p>“If you call this cruel, then the same applies to Torin.” Chaos said matter a factly. He then gestured to his right shoulder. “Take a look at his injury. Long ago, it was Torin who gave it to me. I chose not to regenerate what was lost, not until I could inflict the same pain on Torin.”</p>
<p>“This is what you humans call hatred.” Endolf continued for him. “And hate is the power that can surpass your bravery.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare compare bravery to your filthy power!” Daigo yelled in anger. “And I highly doubt that Torin would be as cruel as you and have the nerve to end the lives of nine of your children!”</p>
<p>Chaos almost flinched again. True, he was technically responsible for the death of Torin’s first child and possibly the second, but it wasn’t him that destroyed the other seven. No, that was other Debo monsters acting on their own accord. Hell, he honestly wanted to let Torin have the ninth one, Kura, but a Debo monster wrongly assumed their orders and smashed the egg. </p>
<p>Before Chaos could give it another thought, Endolf, Saurhunter, and the Kyoryugers were engaged in battle. </p>
<p>Daigo suddenly charged at Chaos. “It’s gonna get wild!” </p>
<p>Chaos attempted to blast the KyoryuRed but missed.</p>
<p>“Try and stop us!” Daigo shouted, attempting to kick the priest of many faces away. </p>
<p>Chaos blasted him away but Daigo quickly recovered and jumped over him. “It’s not over yet!”</p>
<p>Daigo ran over to Torin and helped him up. “Torin! You ok?”</p>
<p>“No...get away from me, Daigo!” Torin tried. </p>
<p>“What are you saying?!” Daigo asked, letting Torin drape over him. “We’re gonna save you!”</p>
<p>Torin’s vision suddenly went blurry as Candelilla began singing again. He felt his body move on it’s own and draw his sword and slash at Daigo. Torin held his head, stopping himself from charging forward. </p>
<p>“Torin attacked Sir King?!” Someone shouted. Maybe Ucchii? Torin could hear him but couldn’t recognize the voice somehow.</p>
<p>“Torin! What’s happening?!” Was that Daigo? Probably.</p>
<p>Torin grunted as he couldn’t stop himself from firing a powerful attack at the...Kyoryugers? Yeah, that was definitely them screaming.</p>
<p>“All of you, run!” Torin begged as the familiar colors broke through his blurred vision. “Please run!”</p>
<p>“This song...this evil song is controlling Torin’s mind!” Daigo? concluded.</p>
<p>Torin suddenly yelled out in pain as he rushed forward, mindlessly slashing at who he knew were his friends. They all shouted at him in desperation to snap out of it.</p>
<p>“This is your doing!” That was Souji, right? “How dare you control Torin!”</p>
<p>Torin pushed the Kyoryugers off of him and he smacked someone...maybe Souji...harshly away.</p>
<p>“This is no such thing.” Ok, that was definitely Chaos speaking. “The song is merely amplifying the darkness within himself, restoring his true nature.”</p>
<p>Torin’s eyes widened, he knew what Chaos was doing. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, his true nature?!” Ok that’s Ian, shouted in disbelief as he attempted to hold Torin back only to get roughly kicked away. </p>
<p>“As I thought, he hasn’t told you.” Chaos concluded. </p>
<p>Torin grunted as he felt the Kyoryugers crowd around him in a desperate attempt to hold him back. “Stop! Don’t say it Chaos!”</p>
<p>“Then allow me to enlighten you.” Chaos continued as if Torin didn’t speak at all. </p>
<p>“Don’t do it!” Torin shouted, shoving Amy? away. </p>
<p>“Would you rather I cause the death of your final child?!” Chaos threatened. He honestly didn’t want to say that. </p>
<p>Torin, as well as everyone else, froze at the threat. Torin blinked as his vision finally started returning to him, most likely do to Candelilla finishing her song. </p>
<p>“Torin here was once a member of the Deboss army.” Chaos explained. “He is my younger brother.”</p>
<p>“Torin was with the Deboss Legion?!” Daigo shouted in surprise, clutching Torin’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him still. </p>
<p>“Chaos’...little brother?” Ucchii said in disbelief, clutching Torin’s other shoulder. </p>
<p>Souji, Ussan, Ian, and Amy gasped in surprise. </p>
<p>Torin let out another yell and shoved them all away. Fuck, even without hearing the song he was still under it’s effects. </p>
<p>“Torin betrayed us and sided with the dinosaurs.” Chaos continued. “He then froze Lord Deboss’ heart and sealed him away. But he was born from Deboss, as we all were. Reviving his evil nature is simple.</p>
<p>“You betrayed me when you killed my junior! And the other eight!” Torin shouted at his older brother, unable to stop himself from beating up and kicking Ussan away. </p>
<p>“That’s a lie! You’re lying!” Ussan shouted desperately. </p>
<p>“Very good. Now hate...hate Torin for deceiving you.” Chaos commanded. </p>
<p>“I won’t believe it!” Souji shouted. “There’s no way! You made that all up!”</p>
<p>Torin felt himself crying, he knew it was all true. He feared that this would be their reaction, as well as them hating him and no longer trusting him.</p>
<p>Torin grunted as Endolf grabbed his arm and showed off a familiar watering can. “Stop! Please! Don’t do this! I’ll lose my-!” Torin begged and pleaded.</p>
<p>“Sorry, pal.” Endolf said, dumping the entire can’s contents on him. </p>
<p>Torin screamed in absolute agony as he felt his body growing and changing. He forced his eyes shut, not wanting to see the destruction his body forced him to cause.  </p>
<p>Torin’s eyes were forced open as he felt himself fighting something. Was that the Kyoruzin?</p>
<p>“Stop it Torin! Snap out of it!” Daigo’s voice shouted. The Kyoryuzin trying to hold him. </p>
<p>Torin and the Kyoruzin pushed away from each other, clashing their...swords...</p>
<p>Maybe Torin could-No! No, Torin couldn’t! If he did that, it would cost him his own life as well as his...his...</p>
<p>“Father, you know as well as I that the Earth is more important then both of us combined. And that includes the nine before me.” </p>
<p>Torin’s eyes widened at the little voice sounding within him. It...it was right...</p>
<p>Regaining as much as his composure he could, Torin charged at the Kyoruzin. Clashing their swords together, Torin forced the Kyoruzin’s sword downward, grabbed it, and forced it through his own body. </p>
<p>“Torin!” The Kyoryugers screamed. </p>
<p>“It’s...alright...” Torin said weakly. “It’s...”</p>
<p>The Kyoryugers screamed as Torin let himself fall.</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos slowly entered Torin’s room, not wanting to disturb him should he be asleep. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin lazily opened one eye as he lounged on his front. He opened both and smiled at his older brother. “Hey” He greeted. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Hey” Chaos returned, closing the door behind him. “ I thought you couldn’t lay on your front?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know, I know.” Torin waved off, rolling onto his side but not moving from a lounging position. “But it’s the only place this little guy will let me be comfortable.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Guy?” Chaos asked, taking a seat next to Torin. “How do you know it’s a boy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can sense it.” Torin answered matter of factly. “That and father told me.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos chuckled fondly. Torin huffed slightly. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“So...any idea what to name him?” Chaos asked after awhile. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin yawned and thought for a moment. “Junior.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos smirked. “Torin Junior? Very creative.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I happen to like my name thank you very much.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos burst out laughing causing Torin to scoff in annoyance. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, I may look like I swallowed a planet.” Torin retorted, patting the noticeable bump on his stomach. “But I bet I can still beat you up.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos smirked. “Is that so?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin returned the smirk. “It’s so. And I can prove it.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos raised an eyebrow. “How so?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin grinned. “You and me, sparing, tomorrow.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos sputtered in surprise. “To-tomorrow?! Torin! Your pregnant!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin frowned. “Obviously. But I’ve been doing nothing but laying around and eating for the past two days, and if my son is going to be a warrior he needs to be exposed to some real battles early on.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos frowned. “Torin...are you sure?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course I’m sure.” Torin answered. “Besides, I think we deserve one last hurrah together before father sends us off to become proper priests and lords.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You really know how to strike me in the pride don’t you, little brother?” Chaos said with a smirk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kinda my job.” Torin responded, laying his arm under him, bringing his body into more of a laying position instead of a lounging one. “Besides, I’m not the priest of the demon blade for nothing.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos chuckled as Torin slowly closed his eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now beat it.” Torin ordered jokingly, waving Chaos away. “I need to at least try to sleep before Junior starts acting up again.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah yeah, got it.” Chaos said, already getting up and walking away. “Love you, little brother.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin murmured something that sounded like; “Love you too, big brother.” Before already starting to snore.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos smiled fondly and quietly exited the room and closed the door.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta be honest, I had way too much fun writing Chaos and Torin as Deboss’ spoiled sons at the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kyoryugers opened their eyes and locked gazes with Torin. That was impossible, he was dying he-</p>
<p>That wasn’t the real Torin, that was his spirit.</p>
<p>“I knew this day would come.” Torin’s spirit said. “I have told you before; Anything that could lead to the resurrection of Deboss must be destroyed. I am no exception to that.”</p>
<p>The Kyoryugers blinked in surprise, but refused to interrupt.</p>
<p>“My brother Chaos and I were born in the depths of space to destroy planets...to continue Deboss’ legacy.” Torin explained. “We were meant to be sent together, but me and Chaos had an argument and I made the decision to travel alone, to Earth.” </p>
<p>Torin lowered his head as the memory came back to him but continued.</p>
<p>“Deboss had hoped our new found resentment for each other would make us stronger. But, After witnessing Earth’s nature and the dinosaurs, my heart was struck and I began to cry.” Torin continued. “I felt their potential to evolve into a wonderful form of sentient life. Why would I destroy such creatures?” </p>
<p>The Kyoryugers saw images of themselves and their Kyoryu partners flash before them. </p>
<p>“This planet’s life...” Torin continued. “I love the dinosaurs...and you humans.”</p>
<p>Torin chuckled grimly and held a hand on his abdomen. The tears he had been trying to hold back began to flow.</p>
<p>“Funny really, here I am thinking I had lost nine children...but they’ve been here all along. The only regret I have, is not barring a tenth.” Torin finished, already fading away, trying to at least hold a smile. “Farewell...the Earth is in your hands...”</p>
<p>“Wait! Torin!” The Kyoryugers screamed in desperation. They tried to hold on to Torin, but only caught his dying body.</p>
<p>Ucchii then threw a ball at Torin, causing him to shrink and lay dying in the Kyoryuzin’s hand. </p>
<p>Tessai teleported them all to an open field where they gently placed Torin’s body on the ground. The Kyoryugers all gathered around Torin to at least attempt to comfort him in his last moments.</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry...I’ve failed you...” Torin choked out. </p>
<p>Kyoryugers didn’t know if Torin meant that to them, the Earth itself, the dinosaurs, himself, or to the child they all knew he most likely lost. </p>
<p>They wouldn’t get an answer as Torin took one last deep breath and fell still, his body quickly fossilizing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its sands slip away from me<br/>But there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my heart you shall always be<br/>May the circle of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you<br/>Warriors of the great dinosaurs of old, keep the fangs of your heart ever strong<br/>Listen to the fire that burns within your soul, and welcome the coming new dawn with your song</i>
</p>
<p>Torin didn’t know how long he’s been out for. Days? Weeks? Months? Or maybe just a few hours.</p>
<p>
  <i>Just a touch let me see within your heart, hear the music that lay inside<br/>And I knew that though we may one day part, the song within would never have died<br/>From their lips to mine now these words shall become song, passed across the ages now born anew<br/>With the power of your courage burning bright, reach for your dreams and it won’t be long<br/>‘Til the promise that we made will come to light, we’ll welcome the coming new dawn with our song</i>
</p>
<p>Torin started to cry. He felt as though he failed many, too many. The Kyoryugers, they-</p>
<p>
  <i>May the circle of life become the ties that bond, let my prayer reach through them now to you<br/>From their lips to mine now these words shall become song, passed across the ages now born anew</i>
</p>
<p>They...what were they doing? Is that...singing? This song...</p>
<p>
  <i>Warriors of the great dinosaurs of old, keep the fangs of your heart ever strong<br/>Listen to the fire that burns within your soul and welcome the coming new dawn<br/>With the power of your courage burning bright, reach for your dreams and it won’t be long<br/>‘Til the promise that we made will come to light, we’ll welcome the coming new dawn with our song</i>
</p>
<p>They...they were reviving him. </p>
<p>The hard casing around Torin’s soul burst allowing it to take flight and return where it belongs. </p>
<p>Torin’s suddenly gasped as his eyes shot open. He took a few more breaths before realizing his surroundings, he was in the Spirit Base with the Kyoryugers. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling brave, Torin?” Daigo asked, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes...” Torin said after a moment. The Kyoryugers quickly helped him as he tried to sit up. “I’ve never had such a brave awakening before.”</p>
<p>Torin smiled at the humans. “Kicking me out of bed, eh?” He joked, assuring them that he was in fact alright. </p>
<p>The Kyoryugers began crying tears of joy, relieved that their mentor was alive. </p>
<p>“The power of your melody.” Torin continued, slowing standing up. “It has freed me from the darkness that was controlling me and allowed the power of the stones to reach me.” </p>
<p>Torin held out Daigo’s amber pendent as the KyoryuRed stepped forward. “Thank you...”</p>
<p>“I just wished we could’ve saved your baby...” Amy said.</p>
<p>Everyone frowned and looked down, atmosphere changing in almost an instant.</p>
<p>Torin slowly ran a hand over where his bump once-</p>
<p>Torin froze as did everyone else at his sudden expression change. Carefully, Torin patted down that particular area with both hands. He held his hands there for a moment and...</p>
<p>“It moved...” Torin whispered.</p>
<p>The Kyoryugers stared in surprise. </p>
<p>“It...it’s alive...” Torin said to himself, slowly starting to cry. “It’s alive!”</p>
<p>“The fossilization.” Souji stated. “It must have stopped the baby from dying some how.”</p>
<p>“And the stones and melody re-awoke it as well as Torin.” Ian finished. </p>
<p>Torin ran a hand over the bump once more, just to make sure it wasn’t his body playing cruel jokes on him. Nope, it was real alright.</p>
<p>“A melody to dispel darkness...” Daigo suddenly said. “That’s got to be it!”</p>
<p>“What? What is it King?” Nossan asked.</p>
<p> (I figured out that his name’s Nossan not Ussan but I’m too lazy to go back to the previous chapter and fix it so sue me)</p>
<p>“I figured out to use Carnival’s true power!” Daigo exclaimed excited.</p>
<p>Daigo briefly went over his idea before rushing to the exit, everyone quickly following. They all paused when they saw Torin follow.</p>
<p>“Torin? Are you sure you want to come?” Ian asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” Torin insisted. “I can assure you I’ve fought worse battles while heavily pregnant.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could object, Daigo spoke up. </p>
<p>“Hey, Torin.” Daigo said. Though he sounded serious there was a hint of humor in his voice. “You better be careful, we worked hard to revive the both of you.”</p>
<p>“Dogold!”</p>
<p>Dogold growled, trying to ignore Endolf’s voice as it shouted at him again. How the hell was he still conscious?</p>
<p>“Dogold!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Dogold shouted. “If you think annoying me will make me let you out, you got another thing coming!”</p>
<p>“No! It’s not that!” Endolf’s voice said. “It’s my offspring, I think something’s wrong with it!”</p>
<p>“What are you on abou-“ Dogold paused as he ran a hand over his stomach. Where was his bump?</p>
<p>“Fine!” Dogold growled. He then pointed at a random Zorima that was unluckily for it standing right there. “You!”</p>
<p>Within a second, Dogold unattached from Endolf and forcibly attached to the Zorima.</p>
<p>“This is infuriating.” Dogold growled, settling onto his new body. He then blinked in surprise as he saw Endolf. </p>
<p>Endolf still had his bump but it was a little more than twice it’s original size. It looked as big as Chaos’, but his was only big because he was supposed to be having-</p>
<p>“Oh no...” Dogold groaned annoyed.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, armor.” Endolf snarled, equally annoyed. “You just got me pregnant with your child.” </p>
<p>Dogold growled. Great, just great. He thought he would only have to cover up the “death” of Endolf, how the hell was he supposed to cover up the death of both their offspring.</p>
<p>“If you tell Chaos, I am going to-“</p>
<p>“Tell Chaos what?”</p>
<p>Both generals tensed up. They slowly turned and saw Chaos standing right behind them. </p>
<p>“Does it have something to do with the fact that Endolf’s bump is bigger and Dogold’s is absent?” Chaos questioned, eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>Before either could answer, Luckyuro ran towards them. </p>
<p>“I can tell you what happened, lord Chaos!” Luckyuro said. “I heard everything!”</p>
<p>Dogold went to yell something but Chaos held up a hand to him. </p>
<p>“Do tell, Luckyuro.” Chaos ordered.</p>
<p>Luckyuro nodded. “Dogold was just worried about his baby since he doesn’t have his own body, so Endolf offered to bare both his and Dogold’s baby!” </p>
<p>Dogold and Endolf gapped in surprise. They honestly didn’t expect that. They both looked to Chaos for his reaction. </p>
<p>“That is...” Chaos started. “an obvious and complete lie. However, I find it difficult to really care about the affairs between you two, considering how you both allowed Torin to be revived.” </p>
<p>Without another word Chaos walked away. Dogold and Endolf stared in surprise. They then turned their attention to Luckyuro. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Luckyuro said smiling. “Consider it making up for not helping out with that big fight.” </p>
<p>Luckyuro then got closer to Dogold and Endolf and put a hand up to her mouth. </p>
<p>“Though, to be honest.” Luckyuro whispered. “I only heard that Endolf was pregnant with Dogold’s baby.”</p>
<p>Before they could say anything, Luckyuro ran back to whatever she was previously doing. Dogold then grabbed Endolf harshly.</p>
<p>“If you tell Chaos about my intentions to take your body as my own, I will make sure your child perishes!” Dogold threatened, exposing Endolf’s current and only weakness. </p>
<p>Endolf huffed annoyed. “Fine.” He grunted as he was released. “But just know, I’m only agreeing to have your child just so I don’t look suspicious as well.”</p>
<p>Dogold growled and started to walk away. “You better not use this to try and get something out of me.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Endolf said before holding his head. “This is giving me a headache...”</p>
<p>Torin smiled at all the Kyoryugers before bowing. “Thank you, my friends.” He then looked back up slightly concerned. “But are you sure? I’m still-“</p>
<p>“You’re our paragon supreme, Torin.” Ian interrupted. </p>
<p>“Former Deboss or anything else, it doesn’t matter.” Amy continued. </p>
<p>“Let us dedicate our lives to fighting together.” Ucchii requested.</p>
<p>“Just to make sure all our dedication doesn’t become more like dead-ication!” Nossan joked.</p>
<p>“Even if you lose control again, we’ll stop you.” Souji stated.</p>
<p>“We all believe in you!” Daigo finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Torin smiled gratefully at the Kyoryugers. “After billions of years, this planet’s beauty has not changed.” He stated. “Nor has the brilliance of my friends who live upon it.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed at that statement, though it was sincere not mocking. Daigo then convinced them all that they should go celebrate somehow. </p>
<p>Torin felt himself crying once more as he felt the bump on his abdomen, grateful his child remained. “I cannot wait for you to join them, little one.” He softly told his child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Torin lays an egg in this chapter, so get out if you don’t wanna read about that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everyone, I got it figured out.” Ian said, addressing everyone present. “These stones are Guardian fossils.”</p><p>The Kyoryugers stared in awe at all the amber stones matched up to the name of each guardian dinosaur.</p><p>“You are correct, Ian.” Torin said “Each stone contains fragments of the Guardians that were defeated in battle. It was that power that allowed my child and me to survive.” </p><p>“So this was Allomerus’ fang, huh?” Daigo said, holding his pendent.</p><p>“I still don’t know why the stone Shiro had is empty, though.” Ian said frowning.</p><p>“Tessai mentioned we needed this for the final voltasaur, didn’t he?” Nossan asked, hitting his head as a representation of their hardheaded friend. </p><p>“Then collecting all thirteen of these stones must be...” Souji started.</p><p>They all turned their attention to the battery chargers. </p><p>“Yes, they are the keys that will lead us to Bragigas.” Torin finished, smiling slightly as he remembered his old partner. “To permanently destroy Deboss, we will need the power of all ten great Voltasaurs.” </p><p>“Then there are only four stones remaining, correct?” Ucchii asked.</p><p>“Alright” Daigo suddenly said standing up. “We’re not gonna leave this one for my dad and the Spirit Rangers. It’s time we get in on the search.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement. Amy then screamed startling everyone.</p><p>“That’s it!” Amy exclaimed, digging through her bag. She then pulled out an envelope.</p><p>“What is it, Amy?” Daigo asked leaning forward.</p><p>“It’s an invitation to an acquaintance’s birthday party.” Amy explained, opening the envelope. “I don’t really get along with him, so I wasn’t going to go, but...”</p><p>Amy handed the invitation to Daigo. On the invitation was a picture of one of the lost stones. </p><p>“One of the lost stones is a prize at his party?” Souji asked, voicing the question on everyone’s mind. </p><p>“This is perfect!” Daigo said excitedly. “Looks like we’re getting our hands on one already!” </p><p>The Kyourugers went over a plan. They would try to convince Amy’s acquaintance to just give them the stone. If that doesn’t work, then they’ll just have to try and win his competition. </p><p>“Good luck, Kyourugers.” Torin said as the humans got up to leave. </p><p>“Thanks Torin.” Daigo said. “Hey, you take it easy today, you just rose from the dead and you said it yourself that you were do to lay your egg any minute now.” </p><p>Torin rolled his eyes but nodded. Despite them denying his current abilities while pregnant, Torin honestly appreciated the Kyourugers caring about his and his child’s wellbeing. </p><p>Only a few moments after the Kyourugers left, a sharp pain quickly shot through out Torin’s body. He grunted out in pain and held his stomach. Another pain came as quickly as the last but lingered instead of leaving. Even though he had only felt this kinda pain four times in the past, Torin knew what this pain in particular meant.</p><p>Torin took a moment to catch his breath before quickly making his way to his room to prepare. Funny really, he could’ve sworn he had at least a few more hours. </p><p>Yayoi entered the Spirit Base, she took a moment to look around. The other Kyourugers must be out somewhere. Though she wasn’t here for him specifically, she had least hoped Daigo would be there. No matter though, besides, it would probably injure Torin’s already wounded pride if the others knew what she was bringing him.</p><p>Yayoi giggled slightly as she remembered how embarrassed Torin was when asking her. Where and how he even learned about parenting books was a different question for a different day. </p><p>You think after almost having nine children in the past, Torin would already have a good idea how to parent but you’d be wrong. Hell, it took up until almost having his ninth child, Kura, for him to realize how blind he was actually flying, pun not intended. </p><p>Yayoi didn’t mind making the small run to the bookstore, though the strange and judgmental looks strangers gave her would’ve said otherwise. Funny though, it was her grandpa that told her to get the “How to deal with nesting birds” and “Guide to young birds” as well as the “Raising a healthy baby” and “Pregnancy aftercare” books, mostly because they both doubted how much human baby books would actually help Torin considering he wasn’t even human and appeared to at least be bird-like. Though it was also Yayoi’s grandpa who caused her to deliver the books today instead of last night like she wanted, mostly because he stole the books to add his own notes. Though, his notes mostly consisted of him adding his own tips, crossing out superstitions, and writing; “your instincts should kick in” in a few places.</p><p>Holding the books to her chest, Yayoi made her way towards Torin’s room. When she made it to the closed door, she lightly knocked. Yayoi expected to hear Torin ask who it was or even hear him snoring in response. What she didn’t expect to hear however, was a hushed chirping. Was that Torin? Didn’t know he could make that noise. </p><p>“Torin?” Yayoi asked, knocking again. “It’s Yayoi, everything alright?” </p><p>No response. Yayoi tried once more, same result. Taking that as a call to act, Yayoi slowly opened the door and entered the room. Torin was kneeling on his bed and leaning forward. His back was facing towards the door so he did not see Yayoi enter. The chirping noise was, in fact, coming from Torin, possibly from the pain of what he was doing. Yayoi reluctantly looked down at Torin’s lower body region and learned what exactly he was doing. The white cap beginning to emerge from him was a dead giveaway. </p><p>Quickly, Yayoi placed the books on a table and made her way over to Torin. His eyes were screwed shut in a pained expression so he didn’t see her. Yayoi gently took Torin’s hand into her own in an attempt to to comfort him, he slowly opened his eyes and finally became aware of her presence. </p><p>“Yayoi? Wh-what are you-?” Torin started to asked, only to be cut off by another contraction. He started chirping in pain and immediately regretted how hard he was squeezing Yayoi’s hand.</p><p>Yayoi bit her lip to keep herself from yelping. She stared worriedly at Torin, unsure of what to exactly do to help. Maybe she could at least try to relax him? She thought back to her mother’s pet bird and what she did to calm it down. </p><p>Letting Torin hold one hand, Yayoi reached over to his wings with the other. She laid her hand on one wing and began lightly stroking it. Torin gave a light hum in response and his chirping slowed down, indicating that Yayoi’s method was working. </p><p>Torin eventually stopped chirping to catch his breath. His eyes slowly reopened and he stared apologetically at Yayoi, obviously ashamed of how he was acting. </p><p>“It’s alright.” Yayoi comforted. “Just worry about yourself and your baby, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Torin opened his mouth to respond but was cut of by another round of pained chirps. Yayoi wordlessly continued petting him, knowing what the stress of childbirth can do to anyone. </p><p>This continued for what felt like hours. Maybe it was hours? Yayoi couldn’t tell. She couldn’t believe how much pain Torin appeared to be in. If he’s like this when he has help, she couldn’t imagine how he would be doing this alone, and she knew he must’ve been alone for the eggs he even got the chance to lay. </p><p>Torin suddenly stopped with a gasp and panted heavily. Yayoi had to pat his cheek to keep him awake as his eyes started to roll back for about the fifth time. Yayoi knew that Torin was most likely exhausted, but if he were to fall unconscious now the egg wouldn’t survive. Torin knew this all too well, he fell unconscious trying to bare his 7th child Usha and his body caved in around the egg before he could wake, but couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>“I’m...I’m fine...” Torin reassured, breathing heavily. Weather he was trying to reassure Yayoi or himself was unclear. </p><p>Torin grunted and clenched his teeth. Considering he wasn’t chirping, the egg was almost out or something was wrong. It proved to be the latter as Torin’s eyes suddenly went wide, flashing a scared expression. </p><p>“It’s stuck...” Torin gasped out.</p><p>Yayoi blinked. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“It’s stuck!” Torin repeated. “It’s facing the wrong way!” </p><p>Yayoi’s eyes widened, both at the confirmation and at how panicked Torin seemed. This is bad, if Torin becomes egg bound he could get injured badly and the baby could be lost weather the egg was laid or not. This happened with his 8th child, Iwa. Unlike with Iwa, Torin has help. </p><p>Yayoi thought back to the few times her mother’s bird became egg bound. Quickly devising a plan in her head, she turned back to Torin. </p><p>“Uh, Torin? I need my...” Yayoi moved the hand that was still clenched in Torin’s. </p><p>Almost immediately realizing what she meant, Torin quickly apologized and released Yayoi’s hand. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Yayoi said, making her way out of the room.</p><p>Yayoi rushed into the main room of the Spirit Base. She had a stash of medical supplies in there. Quickly finding and searching through it, Yayoi pulled out a bottle of water, a towel, and a few cotton swabs. After checking the temperature of the water, she made her way back to Torin. </p><p>Yayoi entered the room to find Torin hadn’t really changed his position, but one hand was stroking the partially emerged egg, possibly trying to coax it out of his body to no avail. </p><p>“I’m back.” Yayoi said.</p><p>Torin looked back at her worriedly. He slowly took his hand off the egg. Yayoi’s eyes widened at how large the egg was, it was like a basketball. Yayoi made her way over to him and knelt behind him.</p><p>“Wh-what are you..doing...?” Torin asked between pained chirps. </p><p>“This is supposed to help.” Yayoi answered, dipping a cotton swab into the water. “Now, this might feel a little weird.”</p><p>With that, Yayoi lightly brushed the cotton swab around where the egg was coming out of. Torin shivered at the coldness of the water. Yayoi continued to brush until the cotton swab no longer held water. </p><p>“Ok.” Yayoi said after a moment. “You may want to try pushing again.”</p><p>Torin nodded before almost immediately letting out another round of pain chirps. Yayoi honestly wanted to let him hold her hand again, but she needed her hands in case the egg got stuck again. </p><p>Every time Torin would pause to catch his breath, Yayoi would dip another cotton swab in the water and brush it over the egg, just to be safe. This went on for what seemed like another hour, maybe it was actually. </p><p>“Almost there, Torin.” Yayoi encouraged. “I think one more push should do it.” </p><p>Torin nodded before starting to chirp in pain again. He continued to chirp before it slowly got replaced with grunts. Yayoi took that as a signal and placed the towel around the egg. A little more....just a little more...almost there....</p><p>It was out! Yayoi quickly caught the egg as Torin finally laid the egg. Yayoi stood up and backed away slightly as Torin let out a gasp and fell forward from exhaustion.</p><p>While Torin caught his breath, Yayoi cleaned off and checked over the egg. It was definitely the size of a basketball, weighed like one too. It was a light shade a sapphire instead of white like it was when emerging. It must gain bolder colors later. Other than that, it seemed healthy.</p><p>Yayoi looked back at Torin as he rolled onto his side before giving her a grateful yet tired smile. Yayoi smiled back before walking over to him and handing him his egg. She silently watched as Torin sniffed and lightly tapped on the egg with one finger, seemingly assuring himself that his egg was in fact all right. </p><p>“Good job, Torin.” Yayoi complemented after awhile.</p><p>“Thankyou...Yayoi...” Torin responded with a tired smile. “I couldn’t have done this...without your help...”</p><p>Yayoi was about to reject the thanks but was cut off by Torin yawning widely and pulling the egg closer to his chest. She ultimately accepted the thanks and let Torin drift off. He was obviously exhausted and had every right to be. </p><p>As quietly as she could, Yayoi gathered up the medical supplies, she left the towel around the egg, and silently exited the room, slowly closing the door behind her. </p><p>Yayoi made her way back into the main room of the Spirit Base just in time to see the other Kyourugers return. </p><p>“Yayoi?” Daigo asked when they noticed her. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I was just dropping something off for Torin.” Yayoi answered, adjusting her glasses. “But I also assisted him in laying his egg.”</p><p>Everyone blinked in surprise. Torin laid his egg already?</p><p>“Wow Yayoi, Torin sure was lucky you were here to help him.” Amy commented, causing Yayoi to adjust her glasses in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yayoi, are Torin and the egg alright?” Souji asked.</p><p>Yayoi nodded. “Yes, the egg is perfectly healthy and Torin is just exhausted.” </p><p>“I would be egg-hausted too if something that egg-citing happened to me.” Nossan joked, encouraging groans from the others. </p><p>“Your welcome.” Endolf said sarcastically, handing Dogold the bronze colored egg and keeping the ruby egg for himself. </p><p>Dogold huffed and took the bronze egg. Without another word, he stomped away. Endolf held his head in a headache before beginning to tend to his own egg. </p><p>“One more month! One more month and I’ll officially be a mama!” Candelilla practically squealed as she rocked her rose quartz colored egg. She then turned her attention to Aigaron.</p><p>“How are you doing, Aigaron?” Candelilla asked.</p><p>Aigaron seemed to snap out of a trance and, for the first time since it came out of him, took his eyes off his aquamarine colored egg. </p><p>“Hm? Oh, I’m doing fine, Candelilla.” Aigaron said after a moment. “Just...nervous...” </p><p>“Aigaron, don’t worry. Your egg is perfectly healthy.” Candelilla reassured. </p><p>“I know...just the thought of something unseen being wrong or me doing something wrong really stings.” Aigaron responded, wiping tears from his eyes. </p><p>“Everything will be ok!” Candelilla reassured. “We’re all in this together, just keep smiling!” </p><p>Chaos stared down at the jasper and emerald colored eggs. Two. Why’d it have to be two? He honestly would’ve preferred the Emerald one stay in his body to be eventually destroyed, but that would be going against Deboss’ orders. </p><p>“Just because you hatched first doesn’t mean I didn’t lay Torin’s egg first you know!” Deboss’ voice had shouted at him. “If I had left you within me to die, I would be left with a traitor of a son and no heir to my throne now wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Chaos growled. Why did he have to use Torin as an excuse to why he should keep both children? No matter, he had a month to be annoyed over it before being forced to play the role of a father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torin yawned boredly as he shifted slightly. He really shouldn’t be here just sitting around, he should be out there looking for signs of the Deboss army. </p>
<p>A month. An entire month with no Deboss monster attacks. It should’ve been relieving but it was honestly worrying. What were they up to? </p>
<p>Torin would be out with the Kyourugers and searching with them, but all month they kept telling him to just relax, don’t worry about it, they’ll handle it, and that he just laid an egg. Though he appreciated their concern, he felt it really wasn’t necessary, he was a full grown....whatever he was and could handle himself. Granted, that did give Torin an excuse to stay with his egg. </p>
<p>Speaking of, Torin smiled down at the sapphire egg in his lap and ran a hand over it. His smile grew as he felt his baby shift to lay against his hand. His son was getting quite big, should be hatching any day now. </p>
<p>Keeping one hand on the egg, Torin returned to his book. He was honestly starting to question why he even asked Yayoi for this parenting book. Probably his hormones at the time. Torin did have to admit that the first section about proper children eating habits was quite informative. But the second half about child behaviors, not so much.</p>
<p>Torin visibly cringed as he read the words “always works” for what seemed like the hundred time. Who the hell punishes their child before explaining to them what they did wrong? Who the hell wrote this and had this published was a better question. Hell, the bird books gave better advice even with all those superstitions that were thankfully crossed out. Torin honestly preferred to read Dr. Ulshade’s added notes then reading the actual book, even with how extra some of them were.</p>
<p>Torin smirked as he read; “I’m starting to question if this lady even has a child.” </p>
<p>As he read, Torin continued to absentmindedly rub the egg. He didn’t expect much, it was just his way of comforting and letting his baby know he was there. So he definitely didn’t expect to hear a response.</p>
<p>Torin almost dropped his book. He all but froze up when he heard  tapping. Carefully, he moved his hand off the egg and saw it. A small crack. It was tiny and almost unnoticeable but it was there alright. </p>
<p>His baby was hatching! It was hatching! Ok! Ok! Calm down! </p>
<p>Torin took a deep breath to calm himself. He put down his book and watched as a few more cracks appeared on the egg. Torin almost had to hold himself back from helping. No, his baby had to do this himself. He had to show that he was strong and brave enough. However, that didn’t necessarily mean Torin couldn’t encourage him. </p>
<p>Torin lightly tapped the egg near the cracks with one finger, not hard enough to make a crack himself but just hard enough to make a noise. As he moved his finger away, the baby tapped back right where he had. Torin tapped again, when the baby responded a tiny hole was made. The hole wasn’t big enough to see any distinct features but it was big enough so Torin could hear small breathes. </p>
<p>Torin continued to encourage his baby as more cracks appeared and the hole got bigger over the hour. Soon enough, a tiny orange beak could be seen. Torin began whistling at his baby, trying to draw him out.</p>
<p>The baby made a peeping sound in response as he continued to peck at and around the hole he had made. He then began to stretch against the inside of the egg, trying to push out. </p>
<p>The top of the egg finally broke off and the baby literally flopped out. The navy blue hatchling made small peeping noises as Torin quickly moved the egg shells away and smiled at his baby with tears welling up in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Hello...Zeno” Torin greeted as the hatchling stared up at him. </p>
<p>Zeno’s eyes slowly opened but quickly closed. He had been in darkness for so long so he wasn’t used to the constant brightness of the outside world. Or the coldness. Zeno sneezed and began to shiver to prove this.</p>
<p>Torin took the towel he had set aside earlier and wrapped it around Zeno. He then cradle him in his arms. Torin began cooing as Zeno continued to peep. </p>
<p>Once Zeno was dry, Torin replaced the towel around him with a blanket. Torin then began rocking Zeno and hummed him a lullaby he had heard long ago. Zeno let out a tiny yawn and snuggled against his father’s chest to get comfy. </p>
<p>Torin continued to hum as some joyful tears fell from his eyes. He had done it. After all these years he had done it. He was finally a parent. </p>
<p>“You guys didn’t find anything either?” Daigo asked surprised as he and the other Kyourugers entered the spirit base. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, no.” Souji responded, Ian nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“I haven’t been getting any readings either.” Yayoi added, adjusting her glasses. </p>
<p>“It’s like the Deboss-peared!” Nossan commented. </p>
<p>“This is strange.” Ucchii said worriedly. “They must be up to something pretty big if we’ve gone almost a whole month without any attacks.” </p>
<p>Everyone nodded in agreement. They then heard footsteps approach them. Considering how they were all there, they knew who it was. Expecting that Torin got out of bed and stepped away from his egg just to see them, Daigo turned to face and reprimand him. </p>
<p>“Torin, what are you doing out of bed?” Daigo asked with arms crossed as he spotted Torin already pretty close. “I thought we told you to-“</p>
<p>Daigo paused as did everyone else when they noticed the tiny bundle in Torin’s arms. That wasn’t the egg, was it? No, it was too small. Then what?</p>
<p>“I apologize.” Torin said as he shifted the bundle in his arms. “I had assumed you wanted to meet him.”</p>
<p>With that, Torin carefully moved the blanket off of Zeno’s face to reveal him to the humans. The Kyourugers stared in awe at what could be identified as a tiny ball of fluff with a beak in Torin’s arms.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” Ian said after a moment. “He hatched already?”</p>
<p>Torin nodded in response. “I believe he was getting anxious from being in that egg for so long.” </p>
<p>Zeno whined and began squirming around. He tried to hide deeper into the blanket and Torin’s arms. Torin softly shushed him and softly ran a finger down his chest.</p>
<p>“Shhh It’s alright my child” Torin softly comforted. “I just want you to meet the rest of your family.”</p>
<p>Daigo smiled, as he did every time, when Torin referred to him and the other Kyourugers as his family.</p>
<p>“Wow, he’s so cute, Torin.” Amy complemented, kneeling to get a better look at the hatchling. “What’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Zeno.” Torin answered, feeling a prideful smile pull at his lips. “Zenowing.” </p>
<p>“Torin’s full name is Torinwing.” Ucchii told the others before they could ask.</p>
<p>Once Zeno was calm, Torin turned to Daigo.</p>
<p>“Daigo, would you like to hold him?” Torin asked. </p>
<p>“S-sure.” Daigo answered, slightly taken aback. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Daigo gently took Zeno into his arms as Torin handed the hatchling to him. He had to adjust his hands as he underestimated how light Zeno really was.</p>
<p>Zeno almost immediately began squirming in the unfamiliar arms and began peeping for his father. Torin let out a soft whistle to let his baby know that he was still there. </p>
<p>“Hey Zeno.” Daigo greeted in an attempt to calm Zeno down. “My name’s Daigo, but everyone calls me King. Nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>Zeno eventually stopped squirming and attempted to open his eyes again. He almost succeeded, briefly showing off their pale yellow color, but quickly screwed them shut once more. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong with him?” Amy asked.</p>
<p>“No, he is alright.” Torin reassured, taking Zeno back from Daigo and handing him to Yayoi at her request. “He is just not use to the brightness of the world yet.” </p>
<p>“Zeno looks so much like a mini Torin, it’s almost frightening.” Yayoi commented as she slowly rocked Zeno.</p>
<p>Everyone let out a laugh in response. Souji’s eyes then widened. </p>
<p>“That’s it.” Souji said suddenly.</p>
<p>“What’s it, Souji?” Daigo asked as they all turned to him.</p>
<p>“Don’t you find it strange that the same month Zeno is born is the same month that the Deboss legion suddenly stops attacking?” Souji questioned.</p>
<p>Everyone thought for a moment. That was a little strange if not a little ironic.</p>
<p>“And if I remember correctly” Souji continued. “About a month ago while we were fighting Dogold, he complained about some kind of pregnancy.” </p>
<p>Everyone blinked in surprise. Could it be true? Have their enemies become parents as well?</p>
<p>“Who’s mama’s little princess? Who’s mama’s little princess? Poisandra is!” Candelilla proudly proclaimed to her bubblegum pink baby.</p>
<p>Poisandra giggled as her mom literally danced around with her. </p>
<p>“She’s so cute, Candelilla!” Luckiero complemented. “You’re all so lucky, I wish I could be a mama!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Lord Deboss will give you your chance one day, Luckiero!” Candelilla responded.</p>
<p>The two girls then paused and turned to Aigaron as they heard him sniffing.</p>
<p>“Aigaron? Is something wrong?” Candelilla asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“My...my baby...” Aigaron started as he slowly turned around. “My baby is...is....So cute!”</p>
<p>Candelilla and Luckiero sweat dropped as Aigaron began literally balling his eyes out as he clutched his cobalt blue baby to his chest.</p>
<p>The baby in question immediately spat out his pacifier and began crying as well.</p>
<p>“Oh no! I’m sorry Wrench! Daddy’s sorry! Daddy’s sorry!” Aigaron immediately apologized in attempt to comfort his baby.</p>
<p>“Fury, knock it off.” Dogold warned, removing his paws from his maroon baby’s jaws for about the fifth time since he hatched. </p>
<p>Fury growled in response before rolling over in his father’s lap and biting him on the leg.</p>
<p>“Ow! You little brat!” Dogold scolded, yanking Fury into his arms. “You are so infuriating!”</p>
<p>As Fury continued to struggle in his arms, Dogold turned to glare at Endolf’s chuckle. </p>
<p>“And what are you laughing at?” Dogold demanded. </p>
<p>“Oh nothing.” Endolf defended. “Just that my Singe is much more well behaved compared to your Fury.”</p>
<p>Dogold growled and his glare deepened as he noticed the blood red baby peacefully sleeping in Endolf’s arms. Lucky bastard. </p>
<p>“You do now that could change, right?” Dogold said matter of factly. </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Endolf asked, starting to glare back. </p>
<p>“Well take a look at Torin.” Dogold explained. “He was once at the top right next to Lord Chaos and now look where he’s at. Right at the bottom with those plucky idiots he now calls family.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you DARE compare my Singe to that traitor!” Endolf snarled. “If my son is likely to betray us then your son is far more likely too-“</p>
<p>“H-Hey!” Luckiero interrupted. “This is supposed to be a happy moment for you guys! Please don’t spoil it!”</p>
<p>Dogold and Endolf glared daggers at Luckiero before grabbing their babies and getting up in a huff. Both muttering something unheard as they stomped away. </p>
<p>“Well, we can really count on those two to argue about their kids.” Aigaron said, Wrench hiding in his arms. “This really stings!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why they’re trying to ruin such a happy moment.” Candelilla commented, absentmindedly bouncing Poisandra in her arms. “Even Lord Chaos is more cheerful!” </p>
<p>“Arcanon, leave Sledge alone.” Chaos warned as he moved the inky black baby off of his younger moss green brother.</p>
<p>Arcanon let out a growl. Sledge growled back and climbed on top of older brother and attempted to pin him down. Arcanon easily knocked Sledge off of him and turned the tables on him. </p>
<p>Chaos let out a sigh as his twin sons continued to wrestle. Only about an hour old and they were already fighting. Why did he have to have twins? He’s pretty sure Torin can’t even have twins. Hell, Sledge doesn’t even look anything like him. </p>
<p>Chaos blinked as the image changed from Arcanon and Sledge wrestling to a younger version of himself and Torin wrestling. </p>
<p>Chaos quickly snapped out of it when Arcanon cried out. </p>
<p>“Sledge! No biting!” Chaos snapped. </p>
<p>Arcanon and Sledge both froze, both obviously intimidated. They held still for a while, until Arcanon suddenly decided to slap Sledge.</p>
<p>Chaos sighed in defeat as his sons picked right back up where they left off.</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos woke up crying, again. No one knew why, not even the baby himself. Deboss groaned and pulled himself out of bed and over to his sons’ crib.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Deboss watched Chaos for a moment before taking him into his arms, slowly as to not wake the still sleeping Torin. Deboss slowly rocked Chaos in an attempt to calm him down. Chaos continued to cry for a while until his cries slowly turned into soft whimpers. Deboss sighed of relief, that didn’t take as long as it normally did. He then gently placed Chaos back in the crib.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But upon realizing he was no longer in his father’s arms, Chaos started crying again. Deboss was really starting to question if his elder son just wanted attention. He then turned to his younger son at the sound of his whines. Wonderful, Chaos had woken Torin up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin slowly blinked himself awake. He then stared at Chaos in confusion. Why was he crying? Torin peeped at him but only got more cries in response.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Deboss frowned and prepared for Torin to start crying as well. Torin, however, didn’t cry. He instead slowly crawled, well as well as a few month old baby could crawl, over to Chaos.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once he reached him, Torin climbed on top of Chaos and laid on his stomach. Chaos stopped crying and stared at his younger brother in confusion. Torin began making a small cooing noise at Chaos, letting him know that he was there for him, and Chaos let out a small purring noise in response.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Deboss watched with a smile as his two sons slowly drifted off together. He was so glad that his leader let him keep them both instead of forcing them to separate like they had done with him and his brother so many years ago. Chaos and Torin would be great lords and priests one day, just like him. Deboss will do everything in his power to ensure that.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One producing milk to nurse their young wasn’t a foreign concept to Torin. He had witnessed many creatures including humans engage in the practice from his time on Earth. However, up until recently, he was unaware that he himself could do it. Heck it took his chest getting slightly larger and Zeno refusing to take the formula that Yayoi had bought him for him to realize. </p><p>Torin was lucky that Dr. Ulshade was right about his instincts kicking in for moments like this, otherwise he’d have no idea what he was doing. He was also lucky that Zeno seemed to understand what he was supposed to do, almost immediately latching on and nursing. Though Torin was a little unlucky on a different account.</p><p>Torin flinched slightly as Zeno reattached, his already pretty sharp teeth unintentionally pinching his skin. There were many pros and cons of Zeno hatching with all his teeth in. The main ones being that it saved both him and Torin from dealing with his teething phase that many parents dread, but that also meant that Zeno was unaware of how sharp his teeth were when he “tried them out”.</p><p>Zeno unattached a final time with a small hiccup, indicating that he was done. Torin smiled at him before carefully shifting him into one arm and slipping his arm back into his robe’s sleeve, recovering his chest in the process. </p><p>Torin then draped Zeno over his shoulder to burp him. Once the desired outcome occurred, Torin cradled Zeno in his arms and began licking him all over. Zeno still had his egg feathers so he couldn’t preened without damaging them, so a good licking to clean them should suffice for now. </p><p>Zeno squirmed and let out a small giggle at the feeling. Torin chuckled before retracting his tongue. Zeno stared up at him before giving a lick of his own to the tip of his beak. Torin softly nuzzled him in response. </p><p>Torin looked up when he heard the teleporter go off, indicating that someone had entered the Spirit Base. He smiled when he saw it was Tessai and Ramirez.</p><p>“Hello, Tessai, Ramirez.” Torin greeted as the Spirit Rangers got close. “What brings you here, my friends?”</p><p>“Hello, Torin.” Tessai responded. “We were just informed by Utsusemimaru that your baby had arrived so we wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Ah, this must be the little guy himself.” Ramierz commented, kneeling next to Torin to get a better look at Zeno. “Hello there, little one.” </p><p>Zeno gave a small, scared gasp and hid his face in Torin’s robes. Everyone blinked in surprise. Ramirez stood up and backed away slightly, obvious to the fact that he had scared Zeno somehow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Torin.” Ramierz apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare him.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Ramirez.” Torin reassured, softly cooing at Zeno to try and coax him out. “I’m afraid Zenowing is just a little shy.” </p><p>Zeno eventually uncovered his face but kept his gaze on Torin, obviously not wanting to see what had scared him again. Torin smiled down at his son and softly nuzzled him. </p><p>“I must say, Torin” Tessai said after a moment. “I haven’t seen you this happy in quite sometime. It’s good to see it again.” </p><p>Torin smiled at Tessai before returning his gaze to Zeno. It was true. The last time Torin was this content was when he almost had Kura. He frowned slightly as he remembered her and the eight other children he almost had. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Tessai asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I...am...” Torin responded after a moment. “I just...can’t help but feel like I’m replacing them.”</p><p>The deaths of his previous children still haunted Torin’s dreams. They only worsened as the reality that he was attempting to be a father again sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. The nightmares only stopped after Zeno had hatched and Torin needed to focus his attention on him. He should’ve been relieved that the nightmares finally left him alone, but it only brought up the fear that he was forgetting about what was lost. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Torin.” Ramirez said, placing a comforting hand on said bird’s shoulder. “I’m sure they know you still love each one of them very much. You’re a great father.” </p><p>“I do hope you’re right, Ramirez.” Torin said with a sigh. “Thank you.”</p><p>Nobody got a chance to give the somber memories another thought as Zeno choose that moment to grab at and hold Torin’s beak. Torin chuckled and gave a playful lick to his face, encouraging another burst of giggles.</p><p>Unseen and unsensed by everyone present, a bird like creature similar to Torin stood behind a corner watching them. The creature smiled before disappearing. </p><p>He reappeared onto a completely different plane of existence and removed his hood, revealing his crimson red feathers. He took a breath and quickly spotted a ginger orange creature similar to himself approach him.</p><p>“Hey, Kikai. What-?”</p><p>“Where have you been, Junior?”</p><p>Junior blinked before glaring at his younger brother. “I was checking on dad, for your information. He’s fine by the way, as well as our new brother.” </p><p>Kikai glared back. “Alright but still, that’s no excuse to just up and leave unannounced for an indeterminate amount of time. Again!”</p><p>“Hey, you’re not the oldest and therefore I don’t need you to worry about me.” Junior scolded. “That’s my job.” </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>They both turned and saw a cornflower blue bird run towards them. </p><p>“If we can please go one day without you two butting heads, that would be great.” She said once she was close enough. </p><p>“This isn’t any of your business, Sen.” Kikai told her.</p><p>Sen huffed annoyed. “Clearly is if it involves my big brothers.” She told him. “What would dad think of this if he were-“</p><p>“And why should he care?!” Kikai interrupted. “We’ve been dead for thousands of years and he has a new baby that’s actually alive to care for now! If he cares so much he wouldn’t have gone into battle while carrying me!” </p><p>“Kikai” Junior tried, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Kikai growled and pushed his hand away. He shoved past Sen and flew off into the distance.</p><p>Sen sighed once he disappeared. “I still can’t believe he’s still holding that grudge against dad.” She said sadly. “If anything I should be holding a bigger grudge then he, considering dad didn’t even know I existed until I was already dead.” </p><p>That was true. Torin didn’t even realize he was pregnant with Sen. He was grieving the anniversary of the loss of Kikai and most of the Zyuden and foolishly drank heavily. Torin only realized that Sen was there when he woke up the next morning with her blood staining his lower body. He had given her her name in hopes of easing the pain. It didn’t do much for himself but it let Sen know that he loved her. </p><p>Junior placed a hand on her shoulder. “We all secretly hold a grudge deep inside, even me.” He admitted. “Most of us just hide it better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone entered the Spirit Base. They took a moment to look around. It was the middle of the night, so none of the Kyourugers were around. The cloaked figure then made their way down the hall and stopped at a door. They placed and ear to the door, listening to what laid behind it, before slowly opening it and entering. </p>
<p>Torin softly snored, completely unaware and undisturbed by the intruder. Torin would’ve sensed them and awoken immediately, even though his senses were a little slow when asleep, if they were a threat.</p>
<p>Dantetsu slowly removed his hood. He smiled softly at the still sleeping Torin. It was strange really, on the rare times Dantetsu had caught Torin sleeping he was always found on his back, side, or even sitting up, but he had never seen him laying on his front. It was Torin’s maternal position.</p>
<p>Torin moaned softly and slowly blinked awake, finally sensing Dantetsu’s presence. Torin squinted at him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once Dantetsu’s familiar form was recognized, Torin smiled and slightly bowed his head. </p>
<p>“King.” Torin greeted, raising his head once more.</p>
<p>“Torin.” Dantetsu responded. “Good to see you, my friend.” </p>
<p>“Good to see you.” Torin responded, smile slowly falling. “Though I question why.”</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with me just coming to see an old friend?” Dantetsu asked.</p>
<p>Torin raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “If that were the case, wouldn’t you go to see your son as well?”</p>
<p>Dantetsu sighed in defeat, realizing he’d been found out. It’s true, he wasn’t there just to see Torin or in hopes of at least seeing Daigo again. </p>
<p>Dantetsu opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a hushed peeping noise sounding from under Torin’s draped down wings. Torin lifted his wing to reveal a still sleeping Zeno snuggled at his side. Zeno continued to peep and twitch around in his sleep, obviously distressed at something possibly a nightmare or just a dream he didn’t understand. </p>
<p>Torin’s wings folded onto his back as he reached over and carefully grabbed and held Zeno in his still folded arms. Torin made a cooing noise and softly nuzzled his baby in an attempt to calm him. It took a moment, but Zeno’s breathing slowed and he eventually stopped twitching. He snuggled into his father’s arms, slowly returning to sleep. </p>
<p>Dantetsu waited until Torin returned his gaze to him to speak. “He looks just like you, Torin. You should be very proud.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, King. I am.” Torin thanked. His smile slowly turned into a line, knowing all to well that if Dantetsu was here, something must be wrong. “So, what is the reason for your visit?”</p>
<p>“As I’m sure you already know, the Deboss legion hasn’t made any recent attacks. I’m sure you, Daigo, and his friends have already thought of possible reasons why.” Dantetsu started. Torin nodded but refused to interrupt. </p>
<p>“But the Earth” Dantetsu continued. “The Earth doesn’t know what to make of it. However it has thought of a plan. A plan to rid the world of the Deboss legion and Deboss himself forever. I unfortunately haven’t been able to make the entire thing out yet. The Earth may be withholding should the Deboss legion abandon their mission completely.”</p>
<p>“Which is highly unlikely.” Torin finally said. “They’ve been trying to destroy the Earth for sixty five million years, they wouldn’t just give up now.”</p>
<p>“Which is also why it’s so concerning.” Dantetsu said. </p>
<p>They both fell into a comfortable silence, both contemplating what to do next. The silence was then broken by Torin asking; “Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately.” Dantetsu said with a sigh. “Though I honestly wish I could stay longer.”</p>
<p>“Me too my friend.” Torin said, turning to look back at the still sleeping Zeno in his arms. “I could tell Daigo that you were here if you would-“</p>
<p>Torin blinked as he went to return his gaze to Dantetsu, only to find him gone. </p>
<p>“like.” Torin finished.</p>
<p>Torin couldn’t sense Dantetsu anywhere around the Spirit Base. He definitely left. It was a trick that Dantetsu has pulled for as long as Torin had known him. </p>
<p>Torin breathed out a sigh. He turned back to Zeno only to find the hatchling staring up at him. </p>
<p>“And what are you doing awake?” Torin asked with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Zeno chirped at him. Torin smiled at him before softly nuzzling him. </p>
<p>“Shh Go back to sleep, my child. Papa’s fine.” Torin reassured. </p>
<p>Torin laid his head down on the arm opposite to the one Zeno was cradled in. He let out an amused huff as the hatchling moved to lay against his head. Zeno let out a yawn and snuggled against Torin’s cheek to get comfy. Torin waited until Zeno fully fell asleep before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Torin, stop.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin momentarily looked up from his book. “Stop what?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”You’re humming again.” Chaos answered flatly. “I can’t concentrate. Stop.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Sorry.” Torin apologized.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaos wordlessly turned back to his training dummy. He slashed it a few times with his sword, but missed the last strike. With a annoyed groan, he turned back to Torin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Torin looked up from his book as he felt Chaos’ shadow above him. “I was humming again, wasn’t I?” He asked sheepishly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Why the hell are you so damn happy today?” Chaos asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”I don’t know.” Torin admitted, closing his book and standing up. “I guess I’m just in a good mood.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”You sure are strange, little brother.” Chaos commented, shaking his head.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Well if I’m strange, you’re stranger.” Torin said with a laugh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”What? No I’m not!” Chaos retorted.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Are too!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Am not!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Are too!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Am not!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Are too!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Am not!” Chaos playfully shoved Torin in a last ditch attempt to end the argument. Torin retorted by tackling Chaos to the ground.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Torin! Get off!” Chaos laughed. “Stop! No tickling!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Deboss sighed and shook his head. He was glad that his sons were close, but they really need to stop these childish arguments.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daigo...I’m having second thoughts.” Torin admitted, clutching Zeno slightly tighter. “It...just doesn’t feel right if he’s not with me.”</p><p>“Come on Torin.” Daigo said. “You agreed to this yesterday.”</p><p>Torin let out a worried noise, still not wanting to let Zeno go. Daigo sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Torin, you know as well as I that you need some alone time to get some rest. Besides, Zeno has never been outside before.” Daigo said coaxingly. </p><p>“One of the many things I’m worried about.” Torin answered flatly.</p><p>Daigo frowned before giving Torin a reassuring smile. “Zeno will be with me and the others, how could he be any safer? Besides with you of course. We’re just going to the park for the day, not an entire month. Zeno will be fine.” </p><p>Torin gave Daigo a nervous look. He then turned to Zeno squirming slightly in his grip. He loosened his grip slightly. Zeno chirped at Torin, possibly trying to convince him himself, even though he honestly had no idea what was going on.</p><p>Torin sighed in defeat. “Alright. But if anything happens he comes right back, understand?”</p><p>“Loud and clear.” Daigo assured. </p><p>Torin moved Zeno slightly in order to face him properly. </p><p>“Zenowing” Torin started. “You’re going to be spending the day with the Kyourugers, alright? Please be good for them and do whatever they tell you, got it?”</p><p>Zeno chirped and began licking Torin’s beak in response. Torin chuckled and placed a small kiss on his head. He then, reluctantly, handed Zeno over to Daigo. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Torin.” Daigo said reassuringly. “Zeno will be safe with the strongest and bravest warriors.”</p><p>Torin smiled fondly. “There’s nobody I trust more, Daigo.”</p><p>Daigo lifted Zeno’s hand and moved it into a wave. “Say bye bye to Papa. Tell him you love him.” </p><p>Torin chuckled and waved back. Daigo took that as a signal and started making his way out of the room. </p><p>“We’ll try to be back before sun down, I promise.” Daigo reassured a final time. “Just try and relax.”</p><p>With that, Daigo closed the door. Once Torin heard the teleporter go off he slowly lowered his hand and his smile slowly turned into a frown.</p><p>Torin sighed and laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. This is the first time Zeno wouldn’t be with him. As much as he loved his son, the last thing he wanted was Zeno to get too clingy. But that didn’t make it any easier. Maybe he was the one becoming clingy?</p><p>Torin rolled onto his side. Curse his maternal instinct. He slowly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a book, deciding that maybe he should at least try to relax.</p><p>“King, there you are.” Ian greeted once he spotted Daigo approach the picnic table with Zeno. “What took you so long?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that.” Daigo said, taking a seat between Amy and Ucchii. “Had a little trouble convincing Torin.”</p><p>“Well that was to be expected.” Ucchii explained. “Considering how protective Torin is of Zeno.”</p><p>“Hi little Zeno!” Amy said, tickling under Zeno’s chin with one finger. “How are you today?”</p><p>Daigo handed Zeno over to Amy, allowing her to tickle the hatchling’s stomach with one hand. Zeno erupted into bursts of giggles, smiling for the first time since being separated from his father. </p><p>“Hey, where’s Nossan and Yayoi?” Daigo asked, finally noticing the lack of the KyoryuBlue and Violet. </p><p>“Yayoi would’ve love to come but she said she was busy with something.” Souji answered. “But I’m not sure about Nossan.” </p><p>As if saying his name summoned him, Nossan came running up to the table with Rika in tow.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” Nossan apologized, taking a seat next to Ian. “Yuko found out where I was going and asked if I could take Rika.”</p><p>“Hi Kyourugers!” Rika greeted. She then spotted Zeno still in Amy’s arms. “Who’s that?”</p><p>“Rika, you remember Torin?” Nossan asked. Rika nodded in reply. “Well this is his son, Zeno. He’s still a baby so you have to be extra nice to him, alright?”</p><p>“Ok uncle Nobu.” Rika answered. </p><p>“Don’t worry guys, I can watch the kids so you can rest.” Luckyuro said to herself as she pried Arcanon off of Sledge for about the tenth time. </p><p>“Oh yes, I know that watching six toddlers is a lot more work then just one.” She continued as she took a pacifier from Singe and gave it back to Wrench. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got everything under control.” Luckyuro sighed and face palmed. “Why did they have to ask while I was distracted?”</p><p>Luckyuro didn’t know how and why she got grappled into babysitting. She was just reading manga when Chaos started talking to her. Luckyuro assumed he was just going to send her out on a mission, gave a few “Yeah Uh huh”s, and now she’s stuck babysitting for the day. </p><p>Luckyuro sighed and picked up Poisandra. “At least you’re well behaved, little Poisandra.” </p><p>Poisandra giggled and snuggled into Luckyuro’s arms. Luckyuro was then struck in the head with a toy block.</p><p>“Singe!” Luckyuro yelled, rubbing the side of her head and putting Poisandra down. “I thought I took those away after you wouldn’t stop hitting Fury-!”</p><p>Luckyuro paused. She slowly looked at each individual child before realizing something. “Singe, where’s Fury?”</p><p>Singe cocked his head in confusion, obviously not understanding what was said.</p><p>“Oh no...”</p><p>“So...what do you wanna do?” Souji asked Zeno, who was sitting next to him.</p><p>Zeno looked up at Souji and cocked his head. </p><p>“You uh...wanna play with Nossan and Rika?” Souji pointed at Nossan pushing Rika on the swings.</p><p>“Higher, uncle Nobu! Higher!” Rika laughed out. </p><p>Nossan laughed in reply. “Well, say high to the sky then!”</p><p>Zeno didn’t change his expression. It was honestly surprising how uninterested he was in the playground. He instead seemed more interested in the rock Ian hastily gave him as a distraction so he could follow and flirt with some girl that walked by. </p><p>Souji stared at Daigo and Amy on the rock climbing wall a little ways away, possibly trying to psychically transmit his message for help to them. He raised an eyebrow as Zeno started to bang his rock on the table. </p><p>“Are you...trying to break the rock...or the table?” Souji asked. The only reply he got was Zeno stopping and staring at him. </p><p>“Still having trouble bonding with him?” Ucchii asked, walking back over and taking a seat next to Souji. </p><p>Souji nodded, sadly watching as Zeno smiled and chirped at Ucchii. The KyoryuGold picked up and held the hatchling in his arms.</p><p>It was true, out of all the Kyourugers, Souji had bonded the least with Zeno. It’s not that Zeno didn’t like Souji, no he seem to love all the Kyourugers. Souji was just...awkward around Zeno, he just wasn’t exactly sure how to act around him. Or babies as a whole for that matter.</p><p>“Sir Souji” Ucchii started. “Zeno loves you very much, just as much as me and our comrades, but if you don’t figure out how to act around him he’s never going to know how to act around you.”</p><p>Souji opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Zeno chirping and holding out his arms to him. Before Souji even had a chance to protest, Ucchii had already handed Zeno over to him. </p><p>Souji stared nervously at Zeno, making a small whimpering noise. Zeno cocked his head before licking Souji’s cheek. Ucchii let out a laugh as Souji wiped the saliva that was left on his cheek.</p><p>“Oh my, that was a bust.” Ian complained as he took a seat across from them. “That girl let me sweet talk her the entire time I was with her only to tell me she has a boyfriend.” </p><p>Ucchii and Souji laughed at the KyoryuBlack’s expense. Zeno picked up his rock and handed it to Ian. </p><p>Ian smirked and took the rock into his hand. “Thanks kid, I appreciate it.” </p><p>The three Kyourugers talked for a few minutes until Souji felt Zeno sag slightly in his grip. He look down and saw how droopy his eyes were getting. </p><p>“Uh...is he ok?” Souji asked concerned. </p><p>Ucchii hummed in thought for a moment. “Not sure...”</p><p>“Have no fear” Ian declared as he saw Amy and Daigo approaching them. “King the favorite is here.”</p><p>Although Zeno seemed to love all the Kyourugers, it wasn’t hard to tell that Daigo was definitely his favorite. He would get the most excited when he was around and always wants Daigo to hold and play with him. </p><p>Immediately getting the idea that something was wrong, Daigo took Zeno from Souji and held him in his arms. “Hey Zeno, what’s wrong?” </p><p>Zeno let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“Aw, he sounds sleepy.” Amy said, cupping her cheek.</p><p>“Should’ve guessed.” Ucchii explained. “This is around the time Torin normally puts him down for a nap.”</p><p>Daigo thought back to the times he was talking with Torin and Zeno started getting sleepy. He had assumed that Torin would get up and take Zeno to his room, but instead he let his son climb over his shoulder and onto his back. Zeno then slowly fell asleep while clinging onto his father’s back and Torin carefully folded his wings tucked the hatchling safely under them.</p><p>Daigo, of course, didn’t have wings, but he could still let Zeno nap on his back. Fearing that he would get stuck on his hood, Amy took Zeno from Daigo and held him up to his back. Daigo flipped up his hood as he let Zeno grab and hold on. Amy held Zeno for a few moments to make sure he had a good grip before releasing him. Zeno let out another yawn and nuzzled Daigo’s back to get comfy. Once Daigo heard him dozing off, he carefully removed his hood and placed it carefully over Zeno. The hood was, of course, too small to cover him entirely, but it was big enough to keep the sun away from his eyes.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you guys” Daigo said after a moment, lowering his voice slightly as to not wake Zeno. “But I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>“I hear ya.” Ian agreed.</p><p>“Why don’t we head over to Tiger Boy then?” Amy suggested. </p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement. Souji then shouted over to Nossan and Rika. “Nossan, we’re heading to Tiger Boy now!”</p><p>Well, Luckyuro found Fury, but he was in one of the many places she feared he be; Dogold’s room. </p><p>“Fury, get over here!” Luckyuro hissed out, trying to keep her voice down. </p><p>Fury all but ignored her and continued to climb onto his father’s bed. Dogold continued to snore, completely unaware of the tiny intruder. </p><p>“Fury, I mean it!” Luckyuro tried again, only to be ignored again. </p><p>Luckyuro flinched hard as Fury began poking at Dogold’s face. Dogold growled but appeared not to stir. Luckyuro really didn’t want to enter the raging knight’s room, but it looks like she didn’t have a choice. </p><p>Luckyuro took a deep breath and slowly crept into the room. She had to be quiet not just to not disturb the literal sleeping lion but not to tip Fury off to what she was doing and cause a ruckus. Luckyuro held her hands out to grab Fury once she was close enough. Almost...almost...</p><p>Luckyuro literally jumped as Fury was suddenly grabbed by a different set of hands. She shook as Dogold sat up and glared at her. </p><p>“D-Dogold! I-I’m sorry!” Luckyuro apologized. “Fury just sl-iped away from me when I wasn’t looking a-and-!”</p><p>“Should’ve known you couldn’t handle this.” Dogold interrupted. “Well whatever, I’m awake now so guess I’ll take this one off your hands.” </p><p>Luckyuro blinked in surprise. “D-Dogold, are you sure? I-“</p><p>“Beat it, Luckyuro.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“I said beat it!”</p><p>Luckyuro quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Dogold let out a groan and laid back on his bed with Fury laid on his chest.</p><p>“You demand hugs every night, can’t I sleep without you for once?” Dogold complained.</p><p>The only thing close to a response was Fury letting out a small mew and snuggling onto his father’s chest to get comfy.</p><p>Dogold let out a sigh. “You’re lucky you’re my son...” </p><p>Dogold then looked around to make sure no one was watching before placing a kiss on Fury’s head. He didn’t show it as much as the others, but he really did love his son.</p><p>The Kyourugers ordering for themselves wasn’t hard at all. They all got their favorite drinks and all got burgers. Except Rika, she got mac and cheese. But then there was the problem with Zeno. </p><p>Only six months and Zeno was already starting to reject milk in favor of solid food. Problem was, they didn’t know WHAT solid food he liked. </p><p>They had a good idea on Torin’s diet, maybe they could go off of that? Despite what his sharp teeth would suggest, Torin was vegetarian, though he has been seen snacking on some kind of bug in the past. Tiger Boy didn’t serve bugs of course, but it did serve vegetables. </p><p>“Amy, you sure those aren’t too big?” Souji asked, voicing everyone’s thoughts as he eyed to small bowl of chopped carrots carefully.</p><p>“I know” Amy admitted, taking a seat next to Daigo. “But that’s the smallest size they had.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Amy.” Daigo reassured. “The real trick is getting Zeno to eat them.” </p><p>Daigo placed his hands behind him and carefully picked Zeno off of his back. The hatchling had already woken up from his nap moments ago so Daigo didn’t have to worry about accidentally waking him up. </p><p>Once Zeno was seated in his lap, Daigo picked up a carrot with a spoon and offered it to him. The hatchling sniffed the carrot cautiously before chirping and Daigo confused. The KyoryuRed opened and pointed his mouth to instruct Zeno what to do.</p><p>Zeno slowly opened his mouth. Once it was wide enough, Daigo placed the carrot in. Zeno chewed for a moment before swallowing and making a face. </p><p>“I don’t think he care-ots for that carrot.” Nossan joked. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Zeno? You don’t like carrots?” Daigo asked, trying to hold back a laugh.</p><p>Zeno quickly shook his head. He chirped in protest as Daigo offered him another carrot. </p><p>“Sorry Zeno, but you gotta eat these.” Daigo apologized, trying to coax the hatchling into opening his mouth again. </p><p>Zeno let out a small whimper before slowly opening his mouth and chewing cautiously on another carrot. The humans laughed as Zeno cringed hard after he swallowed. </p><p>“Good thing he’s a good eater.” Ucchii commented. </p><p>Torin yawned and slowly blinked awake. He frowned up at the ceiling before slowly sitting up. His frown deepened when he noticed the half opened book on top of him, probably lost his place. </p><p>Torin placed the book on his nightstand. He let out another yawn and rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. Zeno was relatively well behaved, don’t get him wrong, but the hatchling was pretty energetic so you can imagine what trying to get him to sleep when he was sure he wasn’t tired. Zeno mostly only agreed to nap or go to bed when he was bored. </p><p>And don’t even get Torin started on the fever that Zeno had last week. The hatchling was up most of the night crying because of how hot and uncomfortable he felt. Torin couldn’t do anything but rub his son’s back until he wore himself out. Both father and son were knocked out for a good portion of the next day until a hungry Zeno woke Torin up. </p><p>Speaking of Zeno, Torin looked down at his side where he expected him to be. When he didn’t see him, Torin let out a scared squawk and his eyes began quickly darting around his room. Until his memory finally came back to him and he slowly calmed down. Torin took a deep breath and slowly got out of bed and his room. </p><p>As he made his way down the hallway, in his still half asleep state, Torin and Daigo almost bumped into each other. </p><p>“Apologies, Daigo, I did not see you there.” Torin immediately apologized. </p><p>“No worries, Torin.” Daigo reassured. </p><p>Zeno let out an excited chirp and held his hands out once he spotted Torin. Daigo immediately handed the hatchling over to his father. Torin made a cooing noise as he softly nuzzled Zeno, who made a few small peeps as he snuggled under his father’s chin. </p><p>“How was he?” Torin asked, turning his attention back to Daigo. </p><p>“Oh Zeno was great. He just got a little upset when he realized you weren’t coming too.” Daigo told him. “But I think he had a fun time as well as the others.” </p><p>Torin nodded. “Thank you for taking such great care of my Zenowing.”</p><p>“Anytime, Torin.” Daigo replied before scratching under Zeno’s chin. “Love hanging out with this little guy.” </p><p>Chaos simply nodded at Luckyuro as he took Arcanon and Sledge from her before walking out of the room without a word. Luckyuro sighed before turning to the others. </p><p>“Mama missed you, Poisandra! Oh yes she did! Yes she did!” Candelilla squealed as she rapidly kissed her daughter. Poisandra giggly happily, relishing in the attention. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Wrench! Daddy didn’t want to leave you either!” Aigaron literally sobbed. Wrench whimpered at him as he attempted to wiped tears from his father’s eyes. </p><p>“I’m starting to question who missed who.” Endolf said, raising an eyebrow. He then turned his attention back to Singe with a smile as he snuggled under his chin. “Yeah yeah, missed you too kiddo.” </p><p>“You two better have been well behaved, otherwise you’re both in big trouble.” Chaos told his young sons.</p><p>Arcanon turned away from his younger brother in a huff before Sledge pushed him over. Arcanon growled as Sledge stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p>Chaos sighed and shook his head. “I swear, Torin and I never fought like this.”</p><p>Chaos blinked at the realization of what he just said. He growled slightly and shook away the thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s the last one.” Nossan declared, placing a box in a truck filled with other boxes. “Thanks again for helping, Ian.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Nossan.” Ian responded, getting up from where he was sitting. “Seriously don’t. If any of my girlfriends found out I help out with Odd Jobs, it wouldn’t do well for my image.”</p><p>Nossan sighed and shook his head at his casanova friend before closing the truck. “Yeah, you’d probably be in beep trouble.”</p><p>Ian let out an annoyed groan as Nossan laughed. Just as the KyoruBlack was about to get up and just walk away, a young man and  woman ran past them screaming. </p><p>“Oy, what’s wrong?” Ian asked, stopping them.</p><p>“Th-there’s a monster flying around the forest!” The young woman yelled, frantically pointing towards the nearby forest.</p><p>Nossan and Ian looked at each other shocked. Was the Deboss Legion starting up again? </p><p>“Ok, you two get to safety. Doughnut worry.” Nossan told them. </p><p>“Don’t have to tell us twice!” The young man exclaimed, grabbing the woman’s hand and running away. </p><p>Ian pulled out his gaburevolver. “Let’s go!” </p><p>Ian and Nossan both took off in the direction he young man and woman had come from. While running, they kept looking around, searching for the monster that was spotted while keeping their gaburevolvers in hand, ready to change and attack when spotted. </p><p>They both stopped when the saw a shadow fly overhead and heard the flapping of wings. They also heard what sounded like light laughter, but it didn’t sound evil. Ian and Nossan looked up and almost sighed of relief when they saw what or who it was. </p><p>“Oh my, it’s just Torin.” Ian said relieved, placing his gaburevolver back in it’s hilt, Nossan doing the same. </p><p>Both Kyourugers felt small smiles pull at their lips as they saw how calmly Torin flew overhead. Normally when Torin took flight it was to warn the Kyourugers of danger, get them away from danger, or rush to help them. So it was nice to see him relaxed. </p><p>Torin smiled and chuckled as Zeno climbed out from under his wings and onto his shoulder, still thankfully keeping a good grip on him. He was glad that his son was enjoying himself and hoped it would make teaching Zeno how to fly himself easier. </p><p>Torin snapped out of his trance when he heard someone whistle. He looked down at the ground below and spotted Ian and Nossan standing amongst the trees waving up at him. After making sure Zeno was still holding on tightly, Torin slowed to a stop and started to land.</p><p>“Hello Ian, Nossan” Torin greeted as he landed in front of them. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Hey Torin” Ian replied. “We could ask you the same.”</p><p>Torin took Zeno off his back and held him in his arms. “Oh, just giving Zenowing here a flying lesson.” Said hatchling let burst out giggling as his father began tickling his stomach. </p><p>“Flying? Has he started walking then?” Nossan asked. </p><p>Torin shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. Zenowing tries to walk every now and again, but I believe his wings weigh him down. Hence why I’m showing him how to control them at least.” </p><p>“Huh, smart.” Nossan commented. “Anyway, to answer your question we-“</p><p>Nossan was interrupted by Ian’s mobuckle going off. Ian took it out of his pocket and answered it. </p><p>“Ian, what’s going on?” Daigo’s voice asked. “Someone’s screaming about a monster. Do we need to go wild?”</p><p>“No, everything’s fine.” Ian reassured. “It’s just Torin and Zeno.”</p><p>“Ah, ok then.” Daigo replied. “I’ll try to calm them down before they cause too much of a ruckus.” With that, he hung up. </p><p>Torin stroked his white hair thoughtfully. “Perhaps flying around so close to you humans wasn’t the best idea.” He admitted. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Torin.” Ian said.</p><p>“Yeah, people should be more used to seeing you considering how many times you join us in battle.” Nossan added. </p><p>Torin chuckled. “Well, I should probably look for a different spot anyway. Zeno might disappear from my sights if he were to fly amongst these trees.” He explained. “Ian, Nossan, would you mind watching him while I look?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Nossan answered.</p><p>Torin placed a kiss on his son’s head before handing him to Nossan. “Be back in a minute.” He said before taking off again.</p><p>Zeno whined and held out his arms as Torin flew away. He whimpered slightly as his father disappeared from sight. </p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong Zeno?” Nossan asked. “Don’t worry, papa will be bab-ack soon.” </p><p>Zeno let out another whine and sadly slumped in Nossan’s arms. He was more or less used to the Kyourugers taking him away from his father, but watching Torin actually leave was a different story. </p><p>“Speaking of him.” Ian said, kneeling next to Zeno. “How’re you coming along with his surprise?”</p><p>Zeno cocked his head before letting out a peep. </p><p>Ever since Zeno turned one, he slowly started abandoning his peeps and chirps in favor of baby babble. The fledgling already has started saying thing similar to the Kyourugers’ names, such as “Di” for Daigo and “Am” for Amy, but he still peeped for Torin. They could all tell that Torin was a little upset that Zeno hasn’t said anything similar to “papa” yet, despite his claims that he was fine with it. So as a surprise, every time the Kyourugers took Zeno out or hung out with him at the base, they secretly try to teach him to say “papa” as a surprise for Torin. So far though, Zeno only occasionally babbles out a “pah” noise and still peeps when he wants his father. Luckily, he still hasn’t said his first actual word yet so they still have time.</p><p>“Not that much, huh?” Ian said, standing up again. </p><p>Nossan began bouncing Zeno while repeating the word “papa” to him. The only thing close to a result he got was Zeno making a “pah” noise before squirming slightly in his arms. </p><p>“I think he wants to get down.” Ian said matter of factly. </p><p>Nossan gently placed Zeno on the ground. Both he and Ian looked in surprise as they saw the fledgling’s wings rapidly flapping. Zeno’s wings continued to flap as he attempted to stand up, which only proved Torin right on that his wings weighed him down, considering how much he was wobbling even for a one year old. </p><p>Zeno then jumped like he was attempting to take off like Torin had. Unfortunately, he didn’t get that high or stay up that long and fell right back down. </p><p>Ian quickly took Zeno into his arms as the hatchling started whimpering. “Maybe you should wait until papa comes back before trying to fly again.” He told him. </p><p>As if on cue, Torin landed in front of them. Zeno let out an excited chirp and held his arms out to him. </p><p>“See, told you he’d be back.” Nossan said as Ian handed Zeno to Torin. </p><p>“He got a little upset when he saw you leave.” Ian explained. “But I think he tried to fly after you.”</p><p>“Did he now?” Torin asked before tickling under Zeno’s chin. “Perhaps you are more eager to learn than I thought.” </p><p>Ian and Nossan flinched a little more then they should’ve when Zeno made a “pah” noise. They nervously smiled as Torin gave them a knowing look. </p><p>“Just as I suspected.” Torin said with a smirk. “You have been trying to get him to talk.”</p><p>Nossan and Ian sighed in defeat. They thought they had been hiding it well. </p><p>“We were trying to surprise you.” Ian explained. “Daigo’s idea, we all just went along with it.”</p><p>“As much as I do appreciate it” Torin said. “It would be wise not to rush him. I didn’t utter my first actual word til I was about two. Besides, Zeno might not understand what you’re trying to do.”</p><p>“Torin’s got a point.” Nossan told Ian. “I think Rika didn’t even start babbling until she was about eighteen months.” </p><p>“Please Wrench, say dada.” Aigaron pleaded. “At least say something similar.”</p><p>Wrench stared at his confused before returning to his blocks. Aigaron sighed in defeat. </p><p>“Still not saying anything?” Candelilla asked, coming up behind the sorrowful knight, holding Poisandra in her arms.</p><p>Aigaron shook his head. “He won’t even babble.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’ll talk when he’s ready, just keep smiling for him!” Candelilla said cheerfully. </p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Dogold said from across the room, Fury in his lap furiously chewing on a teething ring. “Your brat can already talk.”</p><p>Poisandra proved his point by babbling out a “Mama!” </p><p>“Candelilla, do you think Poisandra can help?” Aigaron requested. “I mean, she is the one that encouraged Wrench to walk.” </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Candelilla said, already placing Poisandra down next to Wrench. </p><p>Torin landed in a small clearing, a good ways away from the nearby town so nobody would mistake him for a monster attacking. Nossan had to go off on a different job while Ian said he had something “important” to do, so they went their separate ways. </p><p>Torin took Zeno off of his back, placed him on the ground, and knelt  in front of him. </p><p>“Now Zenowing” Torin started. “I want you to try flapping your wings.”</p><p>Zeno immediately began rapidly flapping his wings. </p><p>“Not that fast.” Torin stopped him with a chuckle. “Like this”</p><p>Torin gave two big flaps of his wings. Zeno watched him for a moment before flapping his own wings at a similar pace. </p><p>“Very good, my child.” Torin commented. “Now, try to see if you can take off.”</p><p>Zeno slowly got to his feet, flapped his wings a few times, and jumped up. Torin quickly caught him as soon as he started to fall back down.</p><p>“That was a good attempt, but you need to keep flapping your wings.” Torin instructed, placing Zeno back on the ground. “Try again.”</p><p>Zeno flapped his wings a little faster before jumping like he had before. This time, he rapidly flapped his wings, allowing him to stay up in the air. Torin moved his hands under Zeno and caught him as soon as his wings stopped. </p><p>“Very good, my child.” Torin said, kissing Zeno on the head. “You’ll be flying just as well as I in no time.” </p><p>Torin blinked as Zeno made a “pah” sound. He smirked as he made the noise again. Torin’s smile then dropped in surprise before it turned into a grin when Zeno finally said it.</p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>Torin chuckled. “Perhaps you were ready after all.” He cooed, softly nuzzling his son. “What a big, brave boy.”</p><p>Zeno giggled before happily saying “Papa” again. </p><p>Wrench stared up at his father confused. </p><p>“Da?”</p><p>“Daddy’s fine, Wrench.” Aigaron reassured, picking him up. “Daddy’s just really happy.”</p><p>“Don’t know why he’s so damn happy.” Dogold muttered. “The brat didn’t even say the entire word.” </p><p>“Please don’t spoil this for him.” Candelilla muttered back. </p><p>“You’re just jealous that your’s hasn’t spoken yet.” Endolf commented, holding Singe in his arms. </p><p>Endolf smirked as Singe quietly said; “Hate”</p><p>“Yeah, the armor is full of hate, isn’t he?” Endolf said, rubbing his son’s head. </p><p>Dogold opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Fury shouting; “No!”</p><p>“Ha! See?” Dogold said with clear venom behind it. “Fury can talk too.”</p><p>“No!” Fury loudly protested. At least, it sounded like he protested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>